Naruto-The Overshadowed Ninjas (Work in progress)
by howponderous
Summary: So this is my first fanfic that I am going to slowly be working on. I would really appreciate any and all feedback, no matter how much you hate the story, my writing style or the cut of my jib.
1. Chapter 1 - Hateful Beginnings

**Naruto – The Overshadowed Ninjas**

_It has been shown throughout history, that when someone is held in high enough regard, that everything else around them is overshadowed and usually forgotten, no matter how skilled the ones behind him are. This applies to the leaf village. In the same year, the leaf was gifted with the birth of 4 amazing shinobi, it is unfortunate for the other 3 that one of them happened to be Minato Namikaze. This story will be focusing on the journeys of the other 3 ninja, known respectively as Rachel Uchiha, Keith Zatkua and Kushina Uzumaki. _

Keith's Atako eyes shot open suddenly, as if something had just violently woken up. Keith yawned as he slowly got up from his couch. Living alone was perfect for someone as introverted and pessimistic as Keith, as he had no parents and therefore nothing to are about at all. In fact Keith had no memories of anything that happened after before the age of 5, it was really peculiar. Everyone thought Keith was some kind of hopeless loser that would choke the second he became a real ninja, but Keith didn't give a shit about what others thought. And besides, he had more than a few tricks up his sleeve to help him in the real world. He groggily got up and prepared some breakfast, as he envisioned with dread the possible candidates he may be forced to team with. There was Bintu (a pretentious kid who thought he was 'too cool for school'), then there was Hazukazi (an idiot that was too dumb for school, or any rational thought), then there was Hibani (a very shallow minded and vain human being that everyone adored, who happened to hate Keith since he didn't grovel at her feet like most others at school), and finally there was Rachel (an annoying lackey of Hibani, who had a similar feelings of disdain to Keith, since it was hypothesized that her and Hibani shared a brain). Keith knew that if he was paired with any of those 4 he would seriously consider becoming a samurai just so that he could perform seppuku. Keith was not a very athletic person, and was in fact very physically weak for someone aspiring to be a ninja. Keith had natural dark black hair, that he never really did anything with, so it was always untidy. His skin tone was rather pale, and had a very slim figure. However the main thing about Keith that everyone universally seemed to focus on was his eyes. They weren't circle, nor did they have any pupils at all. They were tall, grey, elongated ovals that looked just plain creepy. This peculiar eye structure had no tangible effect on his vision, but he did love to use them to creep people out. He also had another feature that only the Hokage knew about, and he was sure it would make everyone else think he is just a bigger freak than they already do. Keith didn't have any problem with people thinking like that, he just didn't want to deal with people making a huge fuss about it. Keith quickly scoffed down his breakfast, and slipped on his hand made ninja outfit consisting of a generic mesh style shirt, a blue jacket and long black pants with this left leg wrapped in bandages. He sighed, and walked to the front door of his small apartment and began walking south to the Ninja Academy, all the way thinking of the awful possibilities she could have for teammates.

Kushina Uzumaki sprang out bed. Kushina was needless to say excited, as she had the goal of becoming Hokage of the Hidden Leaf one of these days. Kushina was already a battle hardened warrior, being feared by a large number of people in the Academy. Whilst she was bullied a lot for her hair or the fact that she was an outsider trying to become Hokage, Kushina would shut any and everyone up with her fists, beating the living snot out of them. In fact Kushina had only yesterday managed to beat up the Chunin brother to one of her wannabe bullies. However, being feared by most people in the school also meant that Kushina had no allies at all, and similar to Keith was anxious about who she would inevitably be forced onto a team with. She hoped that it was with one of the people she hadn't beaten up over the course of her time in the village, which limited the amount of possible boys she would like to team up with to Keith (someone who never seemed to pay any attention towards others but was known as the most helpless student the academy had ever seen, only getting as far as he has thanks to his intellegence), Minato (although Kushina was sure that kid was bullying her behind her back, and looked like a wimp anyway) and Bintu (who seemed to self-interested to risk a fight with anyone). Kushina just shrugged, and said aloud "Well, there is no point worrying about that stuff now" as she quickly got dressed into a generic leaf shinobi uniform and ran to the kitchen, to eat her mother's premade meal. She prayed and quickly ate her food in front of her parents. She smiled and said "Thank you mum!" as she ran outside and ran to the Academy.

Rachel Uchiha smiled as she tied her pink, stylized leaf shinobi headband across her forehead. She didn't have stunningly good looks like her friend Hibani, but she thought she wasn't hard on the eyes. She had short, shoulder length black hair, and dark brown eyes. She had a rather athletic build, and Caucasian skin. She was rather short, being one of the shortest people in the Academy, however this didn't bother her. She tried not to let too much bother her, unless it was things that were totally awful, like that Kushina girl. Rachel smiled, and then dropped it when a horrible realization shot through her skull. If the ninja squads were in teams of three, someone from her group would probably be left out since they had four members. Rachel didn't mean to be selfish or mean to the two boys but she hoped that at least her and Hibani would be in the same group. I mean Hibani had always been there for Rachel, and had showed her how to stop acting so weird and impulsively like she did when she was a child. Rachel did secretly miss those days, and no matter how feral or weird that Kushina is Rachel still would feel remorse towards her, however she refused to let that show. She skipped breakfast, mainly because she didn't want to put on too much weight, and walked downstairs without bothering to say goodbye to her parents, since they questioned her relationship with Hibani, and didn't like that Rachel had changed so suddenly. She left her house, on the border of the Uchiha compound and left to the Academy, nervous about the group placing.

Keith walked inside the Academy, early as usual. The only people in the room was the rookie of the year Minato Namikaze, a few other ninja that Keith never bothered to learn the names of and Kezanku Sensei, the talent-less idiot who taught the rookie ninja. Keith walked to the back corner as always, and watched the others enter the room. Keith looked as everyone else poured in, and glared as the Fucking Vain Four entered the room, that was one of the many degrogatory names he liked to call that cohort of appearance obsessed fools. When everyone seemed to have entered, Keith closed his eyes as Kezanku began to speak.

"Before I call out the team selections, I must congratulate all of you for making it this far, however the hardest part is still to come. Now I will call out the 9 teams that have been chosen by the Fourth Hokage himself. So team one will be comprised of Minato, Saki and Fiona..."

Keith simply listened, as the teams were read out, not really caring about any of the placements until team 7 was called out. At that point none of the members of the FV4 had been called, which meant that Keith was going to have to be teamed with at least one of them. He let out an exasperated sigh as he could only hope and pray that it wasn't Hibani. He listened intently as Kezanku called out team 8.

"Team 8 consists of Hibani, Hazukazi and Bintu. Which means that team 9 consists of Rachel, Kushina and Keith."

Keith let out a sigh of relief, glad that he got off with the best possible outcome there. Kushina got worried, mainly due to the fact that she was being constantly bullied by Rachel's group, but she had hope that maybe if she was alone and they were in a squa Rachel would be nice to her. Rachel was devastated and extremely agitated. Rachel couldn't say anything, as Hibani looked at her and said remorsefully with a hint of spite in her voice "Awwwww, poor Rachel. You have to be on a team with the Red Head loser and the creepy freak." Then everyone in the room left, except the members of the new team nine, who just didn't bother to move. And they just stared awkwardly at each other for a minute before Keith and Zoey somehow simultaneously said "Well, this is awful!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Our Sensei is a moron?

Keith looked at his two new teammates with contempt. He was stuck with someone who had been molded into a bitch by a fellow bitch, and someone who had severe anger management issues, and this frightened him. Despite his lack of apparent motivation for most things, he actually really wanted to be a ninja. He wanted to have something to do, because for most of his childhood, Keith was actually incredibly bored, so at least performing irregular and somewhat exciting tasks would make his life less dull. Keith knew that he was going to have to work together with these two if he ever wanted his ninja career to go anywhere. So Keith broke the silence in the room and said "Ok, I know none of us are exactly on good terms, but we need to put it aside. I may not seem like the most motivated person in the world, and I am not, but I want to become a ninja just as much as you two, so we need to improve our relationship if we want to achieve anything as ninja."

Kushina smiled and said "Sure!" happy that Keith was taking this seriously, and was at least trying to make this work, despite his lack of prior social interaction.

Rachel however was not so joyous about that prospect. She was angry, and she decided to let her feeling out. "Shut up. That statement proves just how little social interaction you have had in your life Keith. It isn't as quick and easy to trust and become friends with people as you seem to think Keith, especially if the people you need to trust are an angry Red Head idiot and a talent-less, introverted freak with ridiculously freaky eyes!" Rachel smiled after she let that off her chest, hoping that it would shut Keith up.

However it did far from it, as Keith quickly formulated a retort. He smiled and said "The reason I don't talk to anyone is because I treat others how I want to be treated. So I want to be ignored, so I ignore other people. I live by that philosophy, and from what I can deduce you want to be treated poorly. Well, ask and you shall receive." Keith smiled, knowing that he was going to put Rachel through hell.

Suddenly kunai flew about an inch over the heads of the three Genin. Kushina and Rachel both scream,ed as Keith quickly turned to see who threw it. He couldn't see anyone else in the room, until an explosion of smoke suddenly occurred on top of the teacher's desk. The three Genin looked at the smoke bewildered, until it cleared to reveal a rather young woman, with long pink hair standing there, with a sword strapped to her back. She looked at the three Genin smiling. Rachel curiously stuttered "U-ummm, w-ho are you?" still suffering trauma thanks to that kunai that nearly skewered her head.

The pink hair woman smiled in some kind of self congratulatory fashion and said "My name, is Manku Haruno, and I am your new Jonin Sensei." She paused for a minute and glanced at her new students "Whilst Manku is my name, I am known better for my title, 'THE IDIOT OF THE LEAF'! She said that last part with a sense of pride, like it was something noteworthy. Keith however just looked at her in shock as he tried to process the fact that he was going to be taught by someone that was so stupid that the ninja of the other villages had given her a name based on how dense she was.

"I'm being taught by an internationally recognized moron. Yay." Keith muttered sarcastically. This situation was simply getting worse and worse for him.

Manku acted like she didn't even hear what Keith said, and maintained her smile as she started to analyze her new students in her head. Manku was listening to the conversation of the three rookies before she showed up. Thankfully for her that the group of hers seemed to be extremely dysfunctional, which meant that these 3 probably wouldn't survive the genin examination, which meant that she could avoid teaching for another year. Still smiling she said "Follow me now." and lept through an opened window. Kushina and Rachel followed her, whilst Keith sighed and walked out of the building via the door.

The three followed her to the roof of a seemingly random building. Manku ushered the three genin to sit, and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, which was instructional information for Jonin who were excepting new genin, which was supposed to be memorized. Not glancing up from the paper she seemed to struggle to read, she slowly said "Well according to this I should ask you guys what you like, what you dislike, what your hobbies are and what your dream for the future is, and it is recommended that I start so I guess I will start" Manku quickly put down the paper and said "My name is Manku Haruno, I enjoy being a Jonin, I hate people who don't take me seriously, I enjoy sword fighting, and my dream is to form a leaf based equivalent of the 7 ninja swordsmen." She paused, and then said "Alright, its your turn now guys"

The three were silent for a few seconds, since no one knew who should go first, however Kushina spoke up and said nervously "Ok, my name is Kushina Uzumaki, I like well... I don't know what I like, I hate my stupid hair, my hobbies I guess are beating people up, but that is kinda forced upon me, and I guess my dream for the future is to be the Hokage." Kushina was blushing, embarrassed about still wanting to be the Hokage.

Rachel started laughing uncontrollably, and said "Kushina, if you ever become Hokage I will personallly give you my Sharingan." She stopped laughing and said "Ok, well I like my friends, I hate freaks with weird eyes and red head idiots, my hobbies involve hang out with my friends and my dream for the future is ... ummm I don't really know to be honest." Rachel started nervously laughing, she had a goal, but she wasn't telling these degenerates.

Keith sighed as Rachel finished. "Typical" he muttered under his breath. He looked up at everyone and said "Well, I guess it is my turn. I guess I like being left alone, and my hobbies are more or less based around being alone. My dream for the future is to basically become some kind of amazingly skilled ninja hermit that everyone has heard of, but no knows where to find him. And as for the stuff I hate, I hate people like Rachel, you know the word from them, despicable cunts."

Rachel was notably angry about Keith's response, Kushina looked embarrassed but was secretly a little glad he made fun of Rachel, and Manku still pretended not to notice anything. She picked up the paper and read aloud "Now that the team is sufficiently bonded, you their Sensei must inform them that they have another test tomorrow, and if they fail that they are not permitted to continue to be a genin. So there you go." Manku put the paer bank in her pocket and said "Well, I need to run off, I want you up top the Hokage Monument Mountain at 10pm tomorrow, no later. Also, to be nice to you three, I shoudl say that you will be fighting me for your test." Then before anyone could respond she simply vanished in a puff of smoke.

The three genin didn't really do anything for a minute, since they were all shocked, however Keith was the first to leave the building, and jumped down to the below ground. He started to walk to his house when he heard

"Oi, freaky face."

Keith looked behind him to see Hibani, Bintu and Hazukazi three members of the Fucking Vain Four. Keith turned around and walked closer to them. Who he was closer he said "Well if it is faggity Andy and on the raggedy Anne, and look you even brought your guard dog. "

"I am going to break your arms one of these days" Hibani said.

"You're kinda proving his point aren't you Hibani?" Bintu said smiling that greasy smile of his

"Don't worry you two I will crush him." Hazukazi snarled.

"You are also proving his point!"

Keith just laughed, and said "Now, I know you idiots try and avoid me, like I try and avoid you, so what the hell do you want?"

Hibani smiled her mischievous smile and said "Where is Rachel?

Keith just pointed to the rooftop, turned around and walked away from those three. As he was making his way to his house, his eyes opened wide with shock when he realized that he pointed those three right to Kushina. He swore under his breath and he turned around and ran back to the building.

Kushina was was nervously looking around her, Rachel informed her friends of what Kushina said, whihc lead to an onslaught of taunting, and when she tried to defend herself, they surrounded her. She was scared and really no idea of what to do, because she couldn't take down for people, heck she couldn't take on 2 of them, but 4 was way two much.

Hibani smiled and said "Well princess, are you sure you could handle being the Hokage?"

Hazukazi laughed and said "Yeah, and your hair reminds me of a tomato, and I hate tomatoes. You can't be Hokage with tomato hair."

Then from behind the five heard Keith say "Hazukazi, I don't know about you, but I am pretty sure that one of the credentials for being the Hokage is that they must have hair the resembles foods you enjoy. Keith then walked through the 4 and stood next to Kushina. Rachel couldn't believe how he managed to sneak up on them without her noticing, since she was being cautious in case Kushina's parents showed up, as they have done in the past.

"Oh, has the freak found someone he likes?" Hibani said trying to taunt Keith.

"Not really, I have just found 4 people I really hate who's fun I want to spoil. Now fuck off." As Keith said thus he silently analysed the situation, things weren't looking good for him and Kushina, 4 against one was going to be a struggle, especially against a sharingan user. So he had to think of a way out of this. He smiled, and put his hands together and began to build up his chakra.

"Ha, the loser is going to use his jutsu on us. The loser who can't do a simple transformation jutsu at all." Bintu said, as the other three laughed.

"Yeah, something like that" Keith said smiling coily. Then all of a sudden it started to rain, tremendously hard. Keith sighed and smiled, looks like he wouldn't need to fight them, because he could see the cheep makeup Rachel and Hibani where wearing was running all over the place. "Wow, that is a good look for you two girls, it makes you look less like monsters than you usually do.

The two girls looked shocked, and immediately ran out of the rain, with Bintu saying "I guess you two got lucky this time." and ran off with Hazukazi after the girls.

Keith couldn't stop laughing, as Kushina sighed in relief. she was about to say thank you when Keith said "Ok Kushina, we need to talk bout a few things."


	3. Chapter 3 - True Powers Revealed

Manku entered that Hokage's room and bowed before him as she said "Well, it seems that the group is completely dysfunctional. Rachel hates both Keith and Kushina, whilst it seems Keith is indifferent towards Kushina, but hates Rachel. It seems that this high risk team of yours won't work Lord Third."

Hiruzen smiled smiled and said "They are just getting used to each other, I am sure that they will pass this test of yours, if you even allow that possibility."

Manku asked "What do you mean by that Lord Third?"

Hiruzen said "Well, it seems that you don't want to teach any genin, so I need to make sure that you suck it up and allow the genin to pass if hey are worthy, o you understand?"

Mankus sighed and said "Yes sir."

"Alright, you are dismissed Manku."

With that Manku left the room, and Hiruzen sighed.

At 9:30 am the next day, Keith walked up to the top of the hill. He was in his usual attire, except now he had three scrolls on his back. He was extremely nervous, however he refused to show it, and just sat down against a tree with his eyes closed, waiting for everyone else to show up.

Keith opened his left eye as he heard footsteps approach, and he unfortunately was greeted with the sight of Rachel Uchiha. Instead of saying anything the two kinda just sat there in silence, waiting for someone else to come, and when Kushina did show up, the awkward silence continued, but now it was between three people.

The second it hit 10am, a puff of smoke appeared in front of the gennin, smiling a usual.


End file.
